Musical Love, Demonic Hearts
by DarkNight0123
Summary: Kagome is entering a new school called Shikon high. She will be attending with her twin brother Miroku. Oh and both of them are secretly inu/angel/vampire demons along with being a monk and miko. Mirokus friends don't know that he has a twin sister which causes trouble until it is resolved. Kagome catches someones eye after making friends with the inutachi group. find out more.
1. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: waking up

(Kagome POV)

"Your eyes are swallowing me!

Mirrors start to whisper, shadows start to sing

My skin is swallowing me! Help me find a way to break!

Time stands still!

The way it did before

It's like I'm sleepw-"

I slammed my hand onto the alarm clock and groaned. Fucking Christ.

"Kagome, time to get up." My twin brothers' voice filled my ears.

"Noooooooo I don't wanna…" I pulled the blankets over my head and hoped that he left me alone.

"Come on Flame, if you want chocolate chip waffles and bacon I suggest you get up." He said slyly. I could just feel the smirk on his face. Flame was the nickname Miroku gave me after we started playing a video game called borderlands one and two. I had a habit to use guns with fire and explode people with fire…I like fire.

"Are there really waffles, Miroku?" I mumbled, knowing his ass could hear me.

"Yes, Bankotsu made your favorite today." He said and sat on my bed. I sat up and looked at him. Miroku had his demon form on right now so his hair was to his waist and his greyish purple eyes were now a piercing gold color. The purple crescent moon that adorned his forehead was behind the white sun that showed it was day. His fangs stood out slightly as he smiled, showing his vampiric side and his ears pointed out to show his inu side. He was currently shirtless, showing off his tattoos on his chest and arms. He had a tattoo of a dragon going up his chest in a spiral. White angel wings were shown on his back as a tattoo but when he really needed them they came out. On his arms he had snakes and demons along with angel and gods on the other arm. I stretched and leaned against him.

"You're going with your friends today, aren't you?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer. Tomorrow is the first day of school, and this is the first time that I will be able to attend school with my brother. I have always been going to different schools than him up until this year. This was senior year and I wanted to go to school with Miroku, so after Bankotsu asked the school and Miroku, They let me into Shikon high. I do not have a brother complex by the way. It's just that I always felt weird being separated from him, we have been together since birth. I was always the outcast and him the popular, even though he dresses like me. I guess they don't bully at that school.

"Yeah, we will be getting the rest of our school supplies and clothes, if you want I could bring you home some stuff." He kissed my mark.

"Yes Please."

(Miroku POV)

"You're going with your friends today, aren't you?" I watched as my sisters' sweet smile turned into one of melancholy. She looked at me with sad silver eyes. She was in demon form, like me. Her black and red hair pooled at her hips, showing that it was longer than normal, maybe to her knees. Her eyes were normally a piercing light baby blue but in this form, they turn silver, making them like daggers. I could see her fangs trying not to bare themselves to me if I said yes. I looked at her more and took in how she looked. She only wore a tank top but I could still see her tattoos. She had a scythe coming from her wrist and the blade ended on her chest, under it were two names. Lily and Dan. Our parents. On the same arm she had a tribal tattoo. On her other arm she had roses and thorn vines going up her arms. On her back she had black angel wings. She was born with them and when she isn't using them in her human form, they just look like a tattoo. I kissed her forehead which adorned a black crescent moon in front of a red sun, along with little dark and red designed swirls going to her cheeks.

"Yeah, we will be getting the rest of our school supplies and clothes, if you want I could bring you home some stuff." I said with a soft smile

"Yes please." She said softly before getting up.

"Oh, you're wearing the red ones today." I inquired and laughed. It was normal for me to see her in her undies, she's my twin. I threw her tank top at me, long enough for my eyes to be covered and for her to put on a bra. I pulled off the tank top in time to see her slipping into her jeans. She already had on an Oogy Boogy Motionless in White t-shirt and black jeans. She learned to do quick change after she witnessed my cursed hand.

"What would you like me to get you?" I got up and looked through her drawers for a t-shirt and found one with suicide silence on it.

"Go to hot topic and get me a few more wristbands, another beanie, sweater, t-shirts and sneakers." She said and sat in front of her black vanity, straightening her hair slowly.

"Those are the main necessities, anything else you need?" I said and focused my energy onto my human form, making my hair grow shorter and my eyes turn a grayish purple.

"Oh! I need new corsets. You know my style and colors, just grab me about 3 new pairs and a new choker, the one you got me last year broke after I got into a fight with a chick before summer." She said the last words in a hushed tone, kind of sad. I hugged her from behind and looked at her reflection to show she was finishing up her eyeliner. Kagome only smiled and leaned into me, putting her arms over mine.

"Okay, my little Flame. I'll get those things for you." I whispered and kissed her head. The smile on her face, was that of beauty and happiness.

"Thank you, Roku." She grabbed a black and read beanie and placed it on her head right as a car horn honked.

"That's my ride. I better go before Inuyasha tells Sesshomaru to drive off without me." I laughed and tied my hair into a rat tail before kissing her forehead and grabbing her hand before going downstairs to see Bankotsu and Jakotsu setting out a plate for Kagome.

"Well, good morning my dear Ka-Go-Me" Jakotsu's said in his girly way. His black hair was pulled into a messy bun held by a pin.

"Morning Jak" Kagome sat down and started to eat.

"Miroku, your friends are waiting for you." Bankotsu said and handed me my wallet.

"I know bro, thanks for telling me." I smiled and put my wallet in my pocket and grabbed my skateboard.

"Kagome, you are all dressed and ready to go… Where are you going?" Jak asked and watched her quickly stuff her face.

"I'm meeting a few friends from my old school at the skate-park. There may or may not be a skate competition today and I'm hoping to get the prize money so me and Roku could start our band." She explained.

"Honey, you know we have more than enough money to pay for stuff like that." Bank said softly and pulled out his wallet.

"I couldn't ask you guys for that…"

"Then let us at least, help." Jak said causing us to smile.

"Thank you." We said together, making our twin telepathy go crazy. Kagome giggled and got up and grabbed her skate-board. Another honk was heard, longer this time.

"Shit, have to go now!" I yelled and took off running. Kagome took off after me, out the door.

"Wait! Miroku!" She yelled right as I opened the door to the car. Please note, none of my friends know I have a sister. Kagome does not know this. She quickly pulled me into a hug and I kissed over her hidden mark. (She turned human when she was straightening her hair)

"Be safe, Little Flame." I whispered and got in the car. The entire car that was normally filled with words, was filled with silence as I watched the car drive away and my little sister get into her truck. The car was filled with an uncomfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Skate-parks and malls

Before I start this chapter, I want to thank you all for the support you have given me, it has fueled my flames to continue writing this fanfic. For this chapter, comment if you'd like, I would love the positive feedback to continue. Lets go with, 3 comments if you want this to continue. Thank you oh and

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot. I do not own the character minus ones with new names that you see. All character are courtesy of Rumiko Takahashi and the music provided goes to those of their bands. Thank you J

(_Italics- _inner thoughts)

**_(Bold_**- Demon talks)

(Miroku's POV: At the mall)

The others didn't speak of what happened at the house. Instead we went on with our time. Sango held my hand and Inuyasha spoke with Sesshomaru as we walked into hot topic, our main spot. I walked over to the t-shirts and grabbed a few by Bring me the horizon, evanescence, and slipknot.

"Miroku, don't you already have those shirts by those bands?" Sango asked softly. I nodded but didn't say anything as I made my way to the wrist bands, grabbing a few with band names, anime's, and movies she likes.

"Miroku, you don't wear that many wrist bands…" Sango inquired slightly as I moved to the rack of beanies and grabbed a few with different designs.

"Miro, why are you getting so much shit?" Inuyasha asked me as I set the stuff on the table.

"It's for someone really special to me." Was all I said, Sango's cheeks blushed but her face saddened, Inuyasha caught on and knew it was for the girl he saw and ran off, further into the store before coming back with a few wrist bands in his hands with the same bands with different designs than mine. Um okay?

We walked out with me holding a big bag of stuff and Inuyasha coming out with a small one. I looked around Spencers as everyone chose something. Everyone expected me to start flirting with girls in the dildo and sex part of the small store but my mind was elsewhere.

'_What would Kagome like from here?'_ I thought and looked through the belts.

'**_Little Flame likes insane clown posse, batman, and skulls. Get our little one a belt with the hatchet man_**' my demon said and racked at the chains. I nodded and grabbed the belt with a black and red hatchet man and with words ICP going around it.

"Hey letcher, I didn't know you were into Insane Clown Posse." The scent of wolf caught my nose and I knew it was Koga.

"Koga, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha yelled and crossed his arms with a smug look.

"I'm here mutt face, because there is a competition at the skate-park near here and we need to get a few things done with the skateboards because there will be an after party." Koga explained and grabbed new wheels. Oh shit, he is going up again the skate queen today and it wasn't going to be pretty. I sighed and went up to pay for the things before gabbing a few corsets that were her exact size and placing them on the counter.

"Letcher, who are those for? I doubt that you would wear such feminine clothing unless they were to court another or you had decided to turn towards the same sex?" Sesshomaru came up behind me and inspected my things.

"They are not for me. They are for a person I have cared about since childhood." I said and paid. What I had said had caught Sango's attention.

"Do you not have a suitable female by your side already?" Sesshomaru pressed on.

"I do, and I love that woman with my heart." He knew I was talking about Sango, "But there is one person I would drop everything for." I added and walked out, leaving a stunned Sango along with two smart dogs.

(Sesshomaru POV)

I watched as the letcher gathered his bag into the car with everyone elses stuff and grabbed his skate-board from ours.

"Yo, Sesshomaru. Can you take us to the skate-park? Right now?" This mortal was monk was asking for a death wish. I complied and got in my car and started it, waiting for everyone else to come in before taking off.

"Miroku, you nearly had a death wish." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, I could hear them and rolled my eyes slightly and parked in front of the skate-park. The monk jumped out and snatched his skateboard from the back and took off running. Weird Human. We all followed suit until we were near the area he led us to. He was too focused on something to notice and I followed his line of sight. Right across from him stood a female with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a Motionless in White shirt and black skinny jeans, waiting, listening, and watching as others did tricks. She looked up and her eyes met mine, they flashed silver. The hell?

**_'Beautiful'_**

_'Indeed. She has true beauty.'_

**_'Mate…'_**

_'She is not Mate. She is only human and I must have a mate that will give me strong pups and be a demoness…' _I argued with my demon and kept looking at her to see her eyes kept going from blue to silver. Could she be a demon?

**_'Mate! Strong Mate! She is Miko and will bear us strong pups! Mate!'_**

_'No! She is not Mate.' _

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Sango asked. She was the Monks woman.

"Hn" was all I replied with and watched intently as the girl shifted her gaze to the monk and nodded and music began to play. Both of them shooting off the edge together.

(Kagome POV)

I stood there waiting for Miroku. We were supposed to go on right after this guy, and he was going by quick. Finally I saw him come into view with people in his company, although the first one I noticed was a male by his side. His silver hair was down to his thighs and his ears were pointed showing he was full demon. The markings on his face were nearly similar to those of my demon form, only he had just a moon and two magenta stripes on the sides of his face and wrists. He was fairly attractive. His stature looked to be 6'2 maybe 6'3 and his eyes were a pure golden color, handsome…

**_'Handsome male…'_**

_'Fuck yeah he is, I would eat that man right up'_

**_'He would be a great mate and a great sire to our pups.'_**

I blushed and growled a bit

'_M-Mate? Why are you speaking of that? I'm still trying to worry about school and starting a band!'_

**_'He can be in the band. He seems to look talented, He is our Mate.'_**

**_'_**_He is not our mate. For all we know, he could already be courting a female so let it go.'_

I shooed away my demon and heard my music start and nodded to Miroku. He knew and we set down our boards and began to skate our routine at the same time, definitely looking like twins. I could hear my friends cheering and smile and the unknown male slightly smiling. Miroku grabbed my hand and pulled me to him as we flipped in the air and switched boards, landing perfectly and continued our routine. We continued in sync until the song ended and our routine ended.

The crowd cheered as we stepped up and held up our hands together, linked. We made our way to the standing area for the competitors and waited.

"The judges have decided! And the winners are….Miroku Higarashi and Kagome Hi-" The crowd cheered just before they could say my last name. Miroku hugged me and spun me around in joy and kissed my cheek. The crowd split like the red sea, making a pathway for us to the podium to collect our cash and trophy. We walked up hand in hand and I smiled as they handed Miroku the prize money and me the trophy. I held it up high and heard everyone cheer for us. Miroku smiled and held up the other end and made contact with a female with black hair. After her scent filled my nose, I was able to smell my brothers' scent, covering hers heavily. Ah, so she was his mate-to-be.

**_'See, even brother has found Mate.'_**

_'Yes, but I also see he has only scent marked her. Not even the demon that was with him was able to tell that he is demon.' _

**_'Yes but he has still found her. We have found our Mate, now we must act upon it!'_**

_'No we must not. We do not know him and he is the alpha of their pack. We shall not bother. Now shut up and get back into your cage!'_

My beast growled and crawled back into her cage and sulked while I kept on a smile. I knew my brother was going to introduce me to his pack soon. Meaning I would have to face the silver dog.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Thank you all for the support you have given me, I really appreciate it. Chapter 3: Late nights, who are you, and the next morning (Kagome POV) After the competition ended and we collected the prize money, Miroku gave it to me to take home and left with his friends to celebrate before they could come up to ask any questions. Meaning, I was now home alone. Jakotsu and Bankotsu had a gig tonight but I didn't want to see it, I just wanted to be home. It was normal, this big empty house. After we started high school, I was used to being alone in the house. My big brothers has a band to worry about and my twin had friends who always wanted him around. He was a part of their pack now. And here I was.  
>"I say horror movies and dinner, what do you say Beast?" I asked out loud and started to cook dinner for myself.<br>'I agree', my demon said and sighed, 'Be better if mate and brother was here…' "We are not having this conversation." I said and continued to cook, even though I wasn't hungry again. I walked into the living room and popped in 'The Conjuring' and sat on the couch. I knew I wouldn't get scared, but it was still worth a shot. My beast growled at the bad parts of the movie, warning me that something scary would happen so it was not surprise if something jumped out. I picked at my food and ate bits and pieces, my stomach protested the entire time until I fell asleep, nightmares haunting me again. (Miroku POV) "Miroku! That was badass my friend!" Inuyasha whooped on our way back to my house. It was most likely safe. Bank and Jak were out with their band and Kagome was either asleep in her room or out with her friends. "I have to agree with my half-wit half-brother. It was pretty impressive. But who was that female you were with?" Sesshomaru asked and looked at me from the rear view mirror. My smile faded as did the laughter and happiness. Everyone looked right at me.  
>"Well, she…she is someone very special to me, to me and my brothers." I said with distant look in my eyes. The care stopped and I noticed that we had arrived at my place. Inuyasha opened the door and got out, letting us out as well and trust me, I could not get out of the car fast enough. It is hard to be in the spot like that, having that big of a secret is hard to keep from your friends. "Come on guys, let's go inside and watch American Horror Story." I said quickly and ran to the front door to unlock it to see that it was already unlocked. Don't tell me that Little Flame left it unlocked for me. I walked in followed closely by my friends and saw the TV in the living room on and partially eaten food left on the table. Oh gods…<br>"Miroku Higurashi, who is this girl? And why is she in your house? I want a good explanation, right now!" Sango said and kept looking from the girl who had fallen asleep on the couch to me. I sighed and looked at Kagome and the plate in front of her.  
>"At least little flame ate a bit today…" I said out loud before picking up the plate and putting it in the fridge. 'Our twin needs to eat more or she won't be healthy enough to bare pups for her mate and she will get sick and perish.' My demon added on silently as I walked back over to her and touched her cheek.<br>"Monk, I want a good explanation of what is going on aro-" Sesshomaru started as I lifted her into my arms but I didn't pay him attention because my sisters sweet voice interrupted his.  
>"Roku, I tried to eat. Did you see?" she said softly and wrapped her arms around my neck.<br>"Yes my little flame, I did see." I kissed her forehead and looked at my friends with their mouths hanging open. "I will tell you guys everything tomorrow, after my little flame has said her introduction upon entering our class." I said and began to walk upstairs to put her in her bed, after we passed the thresh hold to her room, her spell fell and her true demon form awoke.  
>(Sesshomaru POV)<br>The house pulsed, showing sign that a demon has shown itself.  
>"Sesshomaru, do you feel that?" The female to my side asked and got herself ready. "Hn. A demon has awoken and shut down its barrier." I let my youki flow out of me, trying to find more answers and my eyes widened at the youki I felt.<br>"What is it Sessho-fluffy?" Inuyasha asked and I growled at him. I hated that name. "The demon in this house…is one that I have only heard of in legends." I stated and looked at the stairs. "What kind of demon?" The slayer asked, a slight hint of fear in her voice. "A demon who is 4 parts of different species. A Miko, an Angel, a vampire, and a dog demon. A hybrid, a legend, a demon who many should fear, and one who can a great ally. This is the aura of a Black Vampire InuAngel. (Long name but I ran out of ideas of what their actual race name should be)" Sango gasped and Inuyasha growled. I kept looking at the stairs and got my poison whip ready as another demonic aura of the same type came out, still hidden amongst the shadows.  
>"I believe it is time for you all to go home. The girl and Miroku shall meet you at the school in the morning." The voice that had spoken was deep, and held a soft tone towards us in a way.<br>"My dear Sango, my Mate, your Miroku has no sexual relations with the young one residing in the room a mere feet away. She is but something special to us. We shall always call her ours. Once she has entered your premises of school, except her into your pack Sesshomaru. I believe you shall learn their identities soon." The voice continued, causing Sango to gasp. I sniffed lightly and was able to smell the demons scent on her, but it had the same scent as the Lecherous Monk. What is going on? "W-why must we leave?! Give us Miroku!" The slayer said and clutched her chest.  
>"Miroku is gone at the moment and I am in his place, my dear. Leave, the two shall see you tomorrow." The demon stated and the door swung open, his arm outstretched. "Inuyasha, go to the car. Slayer, you as well." I stepped forward as I heard them walk towards the door. I stared at the demon as he looked at me. The demon kept his stance and his eyes flashed a bluish purple. Hmmm "Tell Miroku we will see him and his Vixen tomorrow." I turned and waved, but as I turned to close the door, I caught a glimpse of the woman, hiding in the corner as she tried to sneak a peek. Just seeing her, made my heart pound erratically.<br>(Kagome POV: next morning)  
>Great. No sleep yet again. I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my hair and checked my phone. Hojo had texted me…again. He will never give up until I find someone, I swear. The alarm read 5:00. I still had another two hours until school so I decided to get dressed and turned on my stereo in time to hear my favorite song by Motionless in White. America.<br>"We take medication to be someone else And we take off our clothes to pay for the bills Where downloading content will buy you a sentence And murder is free in the Hollywood hills And I'm living one big nightmare, the ugly truth has a model face Making saints out of useless pop stars Where's the intelligence?" I sung along and grabbed a peasant top, a black and red corset and black skinny jeans with chains from my closet. The corset held chains and swirls on it, it was beautiful. I put on both and continued to sing until a soft song came on as I put on my Harley steel toe boots and began to straighten my hair. The violin and dubstep played, causing me to relax. With my eyeliner on and my style done and ready I headed downstairs, knowing that Jakotsu had already packed my bag. 'We get to meet Mate today!' My beast giggled and jumped up and down like a little school girl. 'Stop that. He is not our mate and that is final.' I snapped at her and put her back into her cage. I grabbed my bag and looked through it. It was fairly small but well packed. This was going to be hard, very hard. "You are up early, Kagome." Miroku hugged me from behind and put his bag next to mine. I relaxed as his youki covered mine in care and love. "New school." I whispered and rubbed his arms.  
>"Don't worry, I'll be there and my friends will be there too." He said softly and began to make us breakfast. I looked out the window.<br>"Roku…W-what if this school is like the one from before?" I laid my head on the table and tensed up. "Don't worry, little twin. It isn't like that. Well, minus the fact that Inuyasha's girlfriend is a bitch along with her posse." I looked at him and saw his face. Apparently, twin did not like this person in which he spoke of.  
>"Then if said bitch tries to mess with me, I won't hesitate to put her in her place." I grabbed my breakfast and ate very little before pushing my plate away.<br>"You better eat more than that, Kagome." Miroku said without even having to look on my plate. I growled and picked pieces off my plate until I felt like if I ate anymore, I'd puke. Miroku turned and looked at my plate and sighed.  
>"At least you ate something this time, I'm happy that you even picked at it." He picked up my plate and covered it to put it in the fridge. Miroku knew I had a problem with eating. No matter how hungry I got, my body would only consume very little food before making me want to vomit it up if I ate anymore. My beast and brother would say, 'When you find your mate and they court you, your hunger will increase.' My brother worries that if I don't at least try, I will die before anything so I eat….for his sake.<br>"Come on, time to get to the school." He said, handing me my bag. I tossed him his keys and grabbed mine as we went into the garage. "I think I might take either my motorcycle or the Chevy." I stood in front of my two babies and decided to use my black and red Kawasaki ninja with a red and white moon on it. It was a true beauty. "Taking your motorcycle too, Kagome?" I looked over to Miroku to see him mount his. It was exactly like mine but black and purple with sutra's on it. I nodded.  
>"Then lets' ride." He put on his helmet, I did the same and started my bike as his voice filled my helmet.<br>"3" he revved his engine.  
>"2" I put down my visor "1" we said and took off at the same time. I was on the highway to hell <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Entrance, introductions, and have I found my mate?

Darknight0123: *bows* Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu! Thank you so much for everyone's support!

Sesshomaru: Calm down, writer.

Kagome: Shush Fluffy. *looks to readers* Thank you. Without all of your support this story would not exist. Thank you.

Inutaisho: *grabs Fluffy's head and makes him bow*

Darknight0123: oh dear, um enjoy everyone! Fluffy! Quit bitting your father!

(Kagome POV)

The sound of music bursting through my helmet made me smile. I loved music, especially when I am riding my motorcycle.

"We are almost there, Little Flame." Miroku said softly through the speakers of my helmet. I revved my engine and followed him by doing a wheelie. He turned into a parking lot of a big building that I guessed was the school. I was right. Everyone on the outside of the school who were mingling, stopped and turned to look at us as we parked. Greeeeaaaatttt. Just what I wanted, attention. Miroku stepped off his motorcycle and took off his helmet causing people to gasp. I watched at his friends ran towards him and the female with brown hair pulled into a low ponytail hug him. She wore black skinny jeans with a pink tank top that said, "Yeah I wear pink, but I can still kick your ass". Miroku hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.

"My dear Sango, You look lovely this morning." He said and lightly caressed her ass, causing a beautiful slap to flow through the front of the school. I giggled softly, which brought them to my attention, as if barely realizing I was there.

"Hentai, who is this girl? You've been keeping secrets." The male with white hair and doggy ears said. I took off my helmet and heard them gasp as my black and red hair fell down to my lower back. They continued to stare as I got off the motorcycle.

"You, you're a hanyou." He flinched lightly at my words. "Kawaii!" I yelled and jumped at him, feeling and tweaking his ear. He whimpered and relaxed as I continued to play with them, making everyone become surprised.

"Interesting. The only person he ever lets' play with his ears is his girlfriend. Never anyone else." The other white haired male said.

'_**Mate'**_ my demon said making me stand up from tackling the dog eared male.

"Beautiful hair, gorgeous markings." I whispered and lightly began to touch his markings. Everyone continued to be surprised as a soft purr filled our ears.

"Now that is freaky. He never lets anyone touch him." Miroku said and everyone nodded.

"What is your name?" The female inquired but the bell rung before I could answer.

"Roku, can you show me the office?" I asked sweetly and he nodded and took my hand.

"We will see you guys in class." He called to the group of friends. The merely nodded. We walked to the office and I stood there while my brother talked to the secretary. He handed me my schedule and I looked over it.

_1__st__ period: Homeroom (free time) – Mrs. Taisho_

_2__nd__ period: Calculus – Mr. Wood_

_3__rd__ period: Weapons/spiritual work and creations – Mr. Totosai and Ms. Midoriko_

_4__th__ period: English – Ms. Hime_

_Lunch _

_5__th__ period: Latin – Mr. Onigumo_

_6__th__ period: Demonology/history – Mrs. Xandra _

_7__th__ period: Culinary/ home ec – Mr. Ashley (My boyfriend)_

_8__th__ period: Music – Ms. De Haro (Me!)_

"Wow, I love these classes…minus calculus." I looked through my schedule a few time and smiled. My brother set it up and knew me well.

"I made it so that way you have majority classes with us. I don't have the same 5th, 2nd, or 4th period with you though. Sesshomaru has those though. Those classes are for the advanced." He said and showed me his schedule. He was right. For his 2nd period he had Algebra 2, for 5th period he had geology and tracking, and for his 4th period he had mechanics. Miroku let me look over his schedule and led me to the 1st period we had but told me to wait outside.

"Stay here until the teacher calls for you." I nodded and waited while he sat down. A woman entered the class room, beauty was in her favor along with grace.

"Hello, everyone! I am Mrs. Izayoi Taisho, your homeroom teacher. Today we have a new student enter our school, so let's give her a warm welcome." The woman, Mrs. Taisho, said and lead me into the class.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 17 years old, 18 in December. I want to be a music and photography major and I'm currently trying to start a band or be a female lead singer in one. Oh! I am also the Shikon Miko and I am twin sister to Miroku Higurashi." I explained and walked over to the back of the room to where my brother and his group was. I took the empty seat behind the white haired demon, not the one with doggy ears. He sat in front of Miroku. Everyone just stared at me as if I was in my demon form as the teacher wrote down today's events.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." I snapped. Miroku got up and hugged me.

"Calm down, little sister. They are just taking it all in." He said as I sighed and got up.

"Wait! We are sorry for staring, we just never knew that this lecher had a twin sister." The doggy eared boy said and punched Miroku.

"I'm sorry! I kept it a secret because until this year, we never went to school together. I knew you guys would find out at some point." Both of us began to mimic each other's movements down to the right position of the fingers, acting like twins do.

"Roku, my dear twin, aren't you forgetting introductions of your friends?" I asked and watched him smiled and run to each friend. First he stood behind the male with doggy ears. He wore a red "Upon a Burning Body" t-shirt and Tripp pants with combat boots.

"This adorable Hanyou, is Inuyasha Taisho. He is 17. Turning 18 in a few weeks. " He pulled the doggy ears on inuyasha's head, making him growl. He then moved on to the other white haired male. The one my beast said was my mate. He wore a black "Doyle" t-shirt with a black leather jacket and white skinny jeans with chains and black biker boots.

"This sexy Inu Taiyoukai is Sesshomaru Taisho. 18 years old. Will be 19 next week." Sesshomaru growled at him.

"Get your hands off This Sesshomaru, unless you would like to live without your body." He said in a deep, sexy, melodious voice.

"Sorry." He moved to the female who he always called Sango. "and last but never the least, Sango Taijiya. My love." He whispered the last sentence.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the people who my brother calls pack." I bowed and smiled. I sat on the desk and reached to play with Sesshomaru's silver hair.

"Sis, I would advise you not to do that."

"Why?" I was itching to play with his hair.

"Because, Sesshomaru is Alpha. He won't let anyone touch him unless it is for business or his mate and pups." He explained to me. I already knew this piece of information of certain Alpha's but Sesshomaru was different.

"I know, Miroku." I took my chance and began to play with Sesshomaru's hair. Everyone stared, expecting him to bite or hit me. He didn't. He only purred and closed his eyes. His pack and my brother gasped for maybe the 4th time that day.

'_**Mate is tense. This shall relax him.'**_

"He is tense. This should help him relax." I told everyone and they watched him visibly relax. He let his arms fall from being crossed onto the desk and every muscle became unhinged. He looked at peace.

(Sesshomaru POV)

The feeling of her fingers running through my hair, made me calm down from my tense demeanor.

'_**Mate knows, Mate is relaxing us. Good mate.'**_

'_She is not our mate.'_

'_**Then why are you letting her touch our person. Only Mate, Beta, for business, or sometimes pack members are allowed to touch us. So if she is not our Mate, her touch would be disgusting and feel like fresh poison running down our back. Kagome's touch feels like that of a waterfall with cool water and flowers running though. Her fingers, like the finest marble.'**_

'_So now you are a poet?'_

'_**When it comes to our Mate, I will become one if she wishes.'**_

'_Gag me with a stick. But I have to admit, she is very beautiful.'_

'_**Like a goddess'**_

'_Like a woman. Her eyes are so blue they are nearly silver. And you are right, her touch is very calming…'_

'_**Knew you would come around, now you need to talk to our sire. He will give you more answers.'**_

'_Fine'_

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" a sweet voice brought me from my conversation with my beast. I looked up to see it was Kagome, who had stopped playing with my hair after braiding it. Her eyes were filled with worry that soon turned into relief. My hand guided itself to her cheek, and in the back of my mind I could hear my demon snickering.

"Yes I am, Kagome." I responded to her question, and for some reason, sweetness was in my voice. She smiled and I swear, I felt my heart beat faster. What the hell is going on with me? Is my beast right? Did I finally find my mate?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Weapons, Latin, and Music

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story minus James, Mr. Ashley, and Ms. De Haro. Nor do I own the song)

(Kagome POV)

"ughhhhhhh I hate calculus!" I said as I walked out the class. Inuyasha and Sango laughed but I was able to see the small smile. Miroku and two other people who friends with my brother were named Ayame and Koga, had Algebra so I was with my brother's mate, his best friend, and his brother who was maybe my mate.

"Time for weapons class." Inuyasha yelled happily and fist pumped into the air. I giggled and waved to my brother as we met in front of the class room.

"Yayyyyyyyy! I hope they have katana's and a bow and arrow. I love those suckers." I said only to be greeted with silence from everyone. "What's wrong?"

"No one but Kikyo can use a bow and arrow, even if you tried, you wouldn't be as skilled as her." Inuyasha boasted and Sesshomaru growled at him.

"You act like I give a shit, Inuyasha." I growled at him as well and walked into the class, putting my stuff into one of the empty, old lockers, about to close it when a clawed hand kept it open.

"Sesshomaru…"

"I won't have you in a locker of this state when there is a locker of perfect use and in need of an owner right next to mine." He said and grabbed my stuff before I could protest. Everyone stared in awe as the man who was practically named the Killing Perfection stuff my stuff into the locker next to his. From stories that my brother would tell me when we were alone was that Sesshomaru never took a liking to anyone. He hated being next to people minus his pack.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" was he doing this as a joke?

"There are many women and men eyeballing you and I do not want you to far away from me. You are new and this school chews up and spits out new students who can't handle themselves as quickly as I can snap a finger." He explained and closed my new locker. I lightly looked around to see he was right. Demons and spiritual humans either glared at me or looked at me with lust in their eyes.

"Fine" My beast purred with delight.

'_**Mate is looking out for us'**_

'_He may be looking out for us, but he thinks us weak like the humans who surround us.'_

'_**Let us show him we mean business '**_

'_Agreed' _

I walked away from Sesshomaru and went over to the room filled with weapons. The teacher said today we would work have with weapons and for those who were spiritual, half with energy. I looked around the room and sighed, finding none to my liking. Everything already had an owner.

'Kagome~~~~' I whirled around and looked.

"Who's there?" I called out, but no one answered.

'Kagome~~~~' I followed the whispers and came to an empty wall with only a button. 'Press it' the voice whispered and I did. The walls split and inside was katana inside of a black and deep read sheath. Its handle was pure black with a blood red lace in the middle. I pulled it out slowly until it was completely unsheathed. The curved, slender blade itself was amazingly beautiful and shined as if it had been regularly polished. The sword hummed lightly, it needed a name.

"Tenshi no Gisei" I whispered.

"The Angel's Sacrifice. Beautiful name for a beautiful sword." A voice said behind me. I twirled around with Tenshi no Gisei ready to strike but stopped once I saw Master Totosai and Madam Midoriko.

"It seems as though you had found a sword to your liking." Midoriko said and looked at me with her hand outstretched, as if asking to see the sword. I handed her the sword and she looked at it thoroughly and glided her hand along the blade. She smiled and swung it professionally, testing it out for herself before handing it back to me. I sheathed it and held it at my side.

"What do you think Totosai?" Madam Midoriko asked and looked at the slightly old man.

"It is a fine sword. I should know, I made it myself. Don't know how you found it though, I kept it hidden all this time for the rightful owner. The sword told me that when the rightful owner has come, it would call out to him or her. Looks like you are the rightful owner of this sword." Totosai said and looked at the sword by my side. He made it?

"You made this?" I asked him, speaking out my mind and ran my hand along the sheath of the sword. The designs stood out to me and at the bottom were initials, but none that I knew.

"I made every weapon in this room," He said with his arms outstretched, "but that sword was a different sword. I made that sword 18 years ago. A man by the name of James Higurashi came to me, pleading for a sword and a staff to be made for his son and daughter. His twin children. He gave me his fangs for the swords and a block of gold for the staff." He explained, but I had tears in my eyes from the mention of my late fathers' name. "I crafted the swords to his liking, but he chose for his children to choose the names of their blades. Your brother, Miroku, named his blade "Jigoku no Tatchi", Inferno's touch."

"That is so like him." I laughed softly. Ever since we were little, we had an affinity for fire. We loved it.

"The blades were made from your fathers' fangs, matching fangs for the twins. Your blade, the Tenshi no Gisei, and your brothers blade, the Jigoku no Tatchi, are sister blades. These blades are for your use only. Your brother's staff that he carries with him at all times is for his use as a spiritual monk. This sword will help you as a miko, Kagome." Midoriko added in, clearing up a few things. I held the sword tightly and walked past them.

"Thank you for the last remainder of my father." Was all I said before walking out to the class, watching everyone else spar, and my brother spar with Inuyasha with the sword our father had made for us.

( 8th period music class)

"Welcome to Music, class. My name is Ms. Rae De Haro." Our teacher said with a big smile. Her blonde and deep red hair was pulled into a ponytail and turned into a fo-hawk with deep blue ends, and she was dressed nearly like me, but more punk. As if she was a punk for years. Her lips were pierced, spider bites on one side. She wore a Motely Crue t-shirt with black skinny jeans, decorated in chains with black combat boots. She had tattoos running up and down both her arms and had tattoos on her fingers as well, I knew I would like this teacher.

"I will be your music instructor this year. I love music, it has always been a passion of mine. I like mainly metal and rock and roll. In this class, you are free to express yourself in any means possible as long as it is through music." Yup I was definitely going to like this class and teacher. "Now, since we have a new student gracing out class today I would like to test your talent… Miss Kagome Higurashi."

Fuck…

"Go on Kagome, we all had to do it when we first started her class in freshman year." Miroku encouraged and I just stared at the small stage that was built into the room. "Plus you know your voice is amazing."

"I'd like to hear." Sesshomaru said into my ear suddenly, making me jump up out of my chair.

"Glad you are up and ready, Miss Higurashi." Ms. De Haro called out causing me to glare at Sesshomaru. That dick planned to do this so I could get up and do it. I'll kill him later.

"Fine, I'll show what I can do…" I gritted through my teeth. I saw the teacher smiled sweetly and went into the back room, coming out with a guitar and piano.

"Choose your poison." Was all she said.

"But, how did you know I was going to choose one of these two?" I asked her while reaching to grab the guitar.

"I'm a music demon." She whispered to me in a hushed tone. "I can tell which instrument should be used and when it should be used. I can tell what instrument someone needs and which instrument is needed for a song and who would be best suited to that instrument. Just by looking at you, I can tell you play guitar and piano best and you're a vocalist. In the band, you would be a female lead vocals and back-up guitarist if you do not perform." She explained with a smile and winked. I smiled more and walked over to the chair that was set out and sat down, ready to sing.

"Um, this song is called Space Enough to Grow." After a few strums of the guitar, I started.

"What do you see when you close your eyes?

How do you feel when you see it?

Who is to say that it isn't real?

And why can't we lie to believe it, to believe in something?"

I made eye contact with Sesshomaru and stayed in his gaze.

"Look into the emptiness and step into the cold.

Right between your body and your soul.

Deep inside of all of us there's something left to hold.

Even when we give up all hope, there's space enough to grow."

I continued to strum the guitar and felt my heart go into the song.

"I know that we are all terminal.

We sail on borrowed time.

It's never about what we leave behind,

It's how we live our lives."

Sesshomaru kept staring at me, his eyes gazing into mine as he softened

"Look into the emptiness and step into the cold.

Right between your body and your soul.

Deep inside of all of us there's something left to hold.

Even when we give up all hope, there's space enough to grow, to grow~~.

What do you see when you close your eyes?"

I stopped and stood up. The classroom erupted into applause, some stood, even Sesshomaru stood. Ms. De Haro took the guitar lightly and smiled.

"That was beautiful. Let me guess, Of Mice & Men?" I nodded. She knew who the band was and didn't judge me for it like other teachers had. I'm glad. My new friends and my brother ran to me and hugged me minus Sesshomaru.

"That was amazing!" Inuyasha said and pinched my cheeks. I growled and tried to bite them but he let go before I could.

"That's my little sister." Miroku said and kissed my forehead.

"Damn girl, when were you going to tell us that you had vocal cords like that?" Sango asked and hugged me.

"I wanted to start a band. Bro said to wait." They laughed and poked me.

"You could join our band." Sesshomaru voiced. They all looked at him.

"But Kikyo is our female lead." Inuyasha yelled but looked down when everyone just glared at him.

"Inuyasha, we all know that Kikyo is the worst singer ever. Her voice is so pitchy that it hurts. It's hard even getting a gig because of her." Sango said and pointed to the girl who was talking to the other girls at the stage. Her hair was tied back by a white ribbon and she had two stands by her face. She was dressed very…um like a single girl. The tube top she wore came up to her navel, I could practically see her womb. The shorts she wore barely had anything to hide. Her ass was hanging out and her vagina looked to be suffocating. I sighed and shook my head. Sometimes my generation scared me.

"What do I need to do?" I looked at them and they smiled.

"Can you scream?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes"

"Can you hold a high note or low?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I can."

"Can you sing hardcore songs, soft songs, and others?" Sesshomaru asked the final question.

"Yes I can."

"We will test that tomorrow." They said at the same time. I smiled and nearly jumped for joy, but all I wanted to do was go and kiss Sesshomaru.

Well? How'd I do? I hope I didn't do bad. Please review and tell me what you think. Loves from your Music Demon.

Song: Space Enough to grow by Of Mice & Men.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finding out, Try-out's, and who the hell is this woman?

Thank Jebus that it's Friday. I've been waiting this whole week for today. Today the guys and Sango were going to test me to see if I was compatible with their music during 8th period. Right now we were heading into Mr. Ashley's class. I liked this teacher just as much as our music teacher. His dress type was the same as well. He always wore black. Today he wore Tripp pants and a Goatwhore t-shirt, with converse and a beanie. He had a septum piercing and one snakebite on the left side of his lip. He was a blonde and it turns out that he is going out with Ms. De Haro. Also he is a demon but I have no idea which one. We set up a bet that if we find out what type of demon he is, he would propose to Ms. De Haro but he would let us set it up.

"I wonder what we are cooking today." Inuyasha said aloud and stretched. If you listen closely, you could hear that he was hungry by the growl of his stomach. My stomach growled too but I ignored it.

"Miko, you need to give your body nourishment." I growled

"Oh shush Fluffy, I'm fine." This had become an everyday thing with Sesshomaru. He would hear my stomach and see my state and would try to help but I always denied it. Yeah, I'm stubborn as hell, but since we were stuck with each other for all of our classes we had chosen to become friends. Which really surprised everyone.

"Miko…" He growled, trying to show that he was alpha. But I'm part demon so I could give less than a fuck.

"Youkai…" I growled back to him and maintained eye contact. His eyes turned red and back to gold, then to red again and stayed red.

"**Mate will listen to Alpha.**" Shit. Demon has come out…wait, did he just say mate?

"Sesshomaru, get off your high horse and calm down." I said quietly but it seems that his action of calling me mate, has gathered all of the demons and now the humans. I hide my face in his neck and allowed my demoness to come out.

"_**Mate will relax. We submit to you, my love.**_" I allowed her to say and watched as he visibly calmed and sniffed my neck. Scent-marking. Shit. I made my demoness go back into her cage and looked up at Sesshomaru as his eyes turned back to molten gold. The look on his face was not stone anymore, but he was more confused and surprised than anything.

"Break it up, break it up students." A male's voice said. Everyone looked over to see that it was Mr. Ashley and the hall cleared of everyone but my friends.

"Back to class, please. We are making chocolate." He said with a smiled and walked into his classroom, but all my friends did was stare at me. Miroku had buried his face into his hands. Oh shit.

(In 8th period)

Ms. De Haro had allowed us to use an extra room, meaning I was about to get interrogated. Greaaayyyytt.

"What the fuck was that, Kagome!" I winced at how loud Sango had screamed.

"Uhhh a bluff" I answered, hoping she'd by it.

"Bullshit." Fuck

"Fine. Im ¾ demon and ¼ miko. Our father was full demon, and out mother was half demon, half miko." Once they heard the words, 'demon', 'miko', and 'our' leave my lips, their looks snapped to Miroku. He had tried to sneak out but Inuyasha had caught him before he could.

"Ahh!" I facepalmed at the girly scream that my brother was legendary for within our house.

"Miroku…." Sango was leaking out a horrifying aura. Jebus imma die.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to pass off as normal! I didn't want anyone to know what I was, what kind of freaky thing we are…"He blurted out. Okay ouch.

"Freaky thing huh, my dear brother? Don't you remember what father said?! To embrace who we are and not be afraid to show our demon side. I went out in public as a human, to appear normal for you!" My eyes had begun to turn silver and my claws grew. Sesshomaru grabbed me and pulled me back against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want them to know." He said softly, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Why not Miroku, we wouldn't have thought of you as any different." Inuyasha said and pat his friends back. My eyes stayed silver but my claws had turn back to normal nails. I was calming down.

"I'm sorry." He said before Sango pulled him into a hug.

"You are still our friend, you stupid Monk." She whispered and Sesshomaru let me go. I watched them hug and watched as my brothers hand made its' way to her ass. 3….2…1.

"**SLAP! **Hentai!" This caused us all to laugh, even Sesshomaru cracked a smiled. Finally, no more secrets.

"Well are we going to do this audition or aren't we?" I said and smiled as they nodded.

"Okay, first you're going to do a song with Inuyasha for a metal or rock song, then one by yourself and you could sing anything you want." Sango explained and the guys smiled.

"Okay, then let's get started Inuyasha." He nodded and gave me a mic. The others took their places, Sesshomaru at a mic with an electric guitar (oh my glob his sexiness), Sango behind the drums, Miroku at the bass, and Inuyasha with an electric guitar and a mic. I stood there as the music began. Some how the class had opened the door.

"This song is trip the darkness." Inuyasha said. I had seen the lyrics and knew them well. The music began.

(_**Inuyasha, **__Kagome, __**Both**_)

**What a day?**

**I can barely keep my eyes wide open**

**I don't wanna see straight**

**What a day?**

**Feels like my breath is heavy again**

**And I'm totally faded**

I took a deep breath and started

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_I am waiting for you_

_Come to me_

_I can't wait_

I leaned forward as Inuyasha looked at me

_Follow me, follow me_

_As I trip the darkness_

_**One more time**_

_Follow me, follow me_

_I awake from madness_

_**Just in time**_

Inuyasha began and looked totally into it. I looked at the crowd that had gathered and it seemed other students had come to see.

**What a day?**

**Seconds, minutes and hours spill over**

**There's no time here in space**

**What a day?**

**I see beauty in everything**

**But the world is still fading away**

My turn…

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_I am waiting for you_

_Come to me_

_I can't wait_

_Follow me, follow me_

_As I trip the darkness_

_**One more time**_

_Follow me, follow me_

_I awake from madness_

_**Just in time**_

The music slowed and we sung in total sync

_**What a day?**_

_**I can barely keep my eyes wide open**_

_**I don't wanna see straight**_

_**What a day?**_

_**Seconds, minutes and hours spill over**_

_**There's no time here in space**_

The music stopped minus a soft sound and leaned closer to the crowd and waved my finger to show them to come closer

_Come to me, come to me, come to me~~~_

_Come to me,_

_Come to me_

_I am waiting for you_

The music began again and went fast

_Follow me, follow me_

_As I trip the darkness_

_**One more time**_

_Follow me, follow me_

_I awake from madness_

_**Just in time**_

_**Just in time**__ (just in time)_

_I awake from madness_

_**One more time**_

The song ended and we were both out of breath. The students clapped and smiled and cheered. I blushed but knew this time was my turn on my own. I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself down until I felt a calming feeling running along my body, as if caressing me softly. I looked at my brother and saw he was praying with a sutra of luck. I relaxed and held the mic.

"im gonna go with a slow song for now. I'll do harder stuff when we aren't in such an inclosed space." I said and grabbed a guitar and signaled my brother to do the same. I took a deep breath and strummed the guitar a few times and closed my eyes

"_We lay on our backs out on the front yard  
>Holding your right hand, I say life's been so hard<br>The shade of the tree we planted  
>It grew strong with roots and branches<br>But it's just not ours anymore  
>We build these walls high, they blend into the sky<br>Thick skin and bones defend us from outside  
>The way we lost it all, I think it made you strong<br>But I don't feel that anymore"_

We strummed our guitars faster

"_I feel nothing at all, yeah I trip and I fall  
>Running straight into walls while you're suffering withdrawals<br>when will I ever get a better hand?  
>I am losing my hope and it hurts in my throat<br>Have my back to the coast at the end of my rope  
>Oh, will I ever be a better woman?"<em>

We slowed and only my guitar was heard

'_Am I meant to be alone? (x2)"_

We started up again and I looked at Sesshomaru

"_We lay on our backs on the hood of my car  
>Holding my right hand, you point out the North Star<br>Show me the way ahead, guide me with light I said  
>Cause I can't see straight anymore"<em>

We slowed as I was close to tears

"_Everyone left me all at once then  
>Honestly, I couldn't even blame them<br>I've been a shitty friend  
>I don't know where you went<br>I just can't handle any more"_

Tears flowed down my cheeks as we sped up once again

"_I feel nothing at all, yeah I trip and I fall  
>Running straight into walls while you're suffering withdrawals<br>when will I ever get a better hand?  
>I am losing my hope and it hurts in my throat<br>Have my back to the coast at the end of my rope  
>Oh, will I ever be a better man?"<em>

We slowed and only my guitar was heard for the last time as I sung the next few words, nearly in a whisper each time.

"_Am I meant to be alone? (x4)"_

The song ended and I stopped playing. I quickly wiped my face of the tears. Miroku came over to me quickly and hugged me, knowing instantly what the song was about. Applause filled the room and I regained my composure. I smiled and bowed lightly and whispered thank you into the mic. It felt good, getting those feelings out.

"Wow Kagome, that was absolutely beautiful." Sango said softly and hugged me.

"Thank you, Sango…" I whispered and hugged her tight. My eyes wandered as she let me go and met Sesshomaru's. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, but the eye contact was broken as soon as a screeching voice, like nails down a chalk board made itself known.

"Baby!" the girl by the name of Kikyo shrieked out and hugged Inuyasha. I watched as he held her close and kissed her.

"My Love!" another voice screamed and a female with black hair in a bun and a feather adorning it. Her clothes were fairly small and tight. She walked up to Sesshomaru and hugged him with wandering hands. I growled. Who the fuck is this woman.

DarkNight0123: Finally i have updated for my lovely readers! i had extreme writers block...

Sesshomaru: You were lazy

DN0123: Nuurrrrrrrrr.

Kagome: the songs that were used were: Trip the Darkness- Lacuna Coil, Roots and Branches (am i meant to be alone)- This Wild Life


	7. Chapter 7

DN123: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I am so glad you all like my story. This time, for those of you who do review, please give me your opinion of who you would like to see more of next to Sesshomaru and Kagome. It'd love the help.

Sesshomaru: hn

Inuyasha: Keh, better help with writers block or I'll

DN123: AHHHHHHHHH KAGOME!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: *meets his great friend, the floor*

DN123: oh by the way "Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me minus Ms. De Haro and Mr. Ashley along with the parents and the plot. All characters normally seen in the manga and anime belong to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi."

Chapter 7: The wind witch, the flashback, and being held

I watched the woman with a feather in her black haired bun hug Sesshomaru.

'_**WHY IS THIS BITCH TOUCHING MY MATE?!**_' My demon growled and strangely, so did I which had caught the attention of the woman.

"Sesshy, who is this…mmm woman?" She asked, her tone filled with attitude. I stood with my arms crossed and my eyes shone silver.

"Get your hands off this Sesshomaru's person or I will rip off your arms in a heartbeat." Sesshomaru said. I smirked at what he said and just imagined him actually ripping off her arms and presenting them to me as a- NO! Stop that Kagome!

"Hmph!" Kagura said and crossed her arms before looking at me. She walked over to me and stood with her hands on her hips. llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Who are you, bitch and why are you smirking?" She hissed out. I only smirked before answering.

"My name is Kagome, and you better back your skanky, slutty ass away from me before I bite your neck out." I said sweetly and her mouth dropped open. I heard Inuyasha bark out in laughter along with everyone else minus Kikyo who had her mouth wide open as well.

"Aw poor dear, you better close your mouth or a dick will find its way in." I placed my hand under her chin and closed her mouth on my own before walking over to Sango who was laughing her ass off. I glanced at Sesshomaru and saw a small smile on his lips. Kagura started sputtering empty words, none that had any meaning as I stood with Sango.

"Come on, let's go guys." Inuyasha called out from the door. Sango nodded and tugged my arm to follow her. I followed her out into the hallway and saw Inuyasha leaning against the lockers, waiting for us. His eyes met mine, and I could see the blush rising to his cheeks. Why is he blushing?

"Ooooh, Does little Yashie have a little crush on 'Gome?" Sango joked and giggled. I guess Inuyasha didn't realize that she was joking because his face got redder. The hairs on the back of my neck stood as I felt a presence fall over me, a tall presence, and I knew instantly who it was.

'_**Mate**_**.'** My beast purred and I growled.

'_He is not mate…I refuse to accept that the arrogant dog is my Mate.' _I told her, forcing her back into her cage. Why do I bother having that anyways, she just gets out again.

"Half-Breed, I have a meeting with father at his office and won't be home until 7. Make sure you don't burn down the house until I return." Sesshomaru said behind me. I turned and faced him and tried not to look into his eyes. He starred down at me and walked away from our small group. I won't admit that he is my mate, I won't…

"I say we stay at Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's tonight. Watch a few horror movies, karaoke, video games, and other fun things." Miroku said, scaring the shit out of me and Sango.

"I agree, we could make new songs for whenever we have a new gig." Inuyasha added in.

"I like that idea, don't you 'Gome?" Sango looked at me and tugged my arm. I giggled and nodded.

"I would love to do that. Sounds like a great plan. First, Roku and I need to head home and grab some clothes." Miroku came up behind me and hugged me around my shoulders. I rubbed his arm a little and leaned into him. I could hear a growl but I disregarded it.

"Okay, we will meet you there." Sango said and kissed Miroku's cheek. I smirked and pushed him into her and watched him collide ontop of her. My brother needed to be with his mate-to-be and not be helping me get clothes.

"Don't worry Miroku. I'll have Inuyasha help me get your clothes. Spend some alone time with Sango." Sango blushed as the words left my mouth and before Miroku could protest, I took Inuyasha's hand and started running out of the school. I could hear him laughing behind me and giggled, stopping in front of my motorcycle.

"Why didn't you just have Miroku grab his own clothes." Inuyasha asked me and I only smirked.

"Listen, she is his Mate-to-be Inuyasha." His eyes widened. "Remember, we are ¾ demons. We have mates and our demons choose them. No matter how much we deny it and try to change our fate, we can't." Sesshomaru instantly came to my mind.

"How is that possible? Demons are allowed to choose their mates, just as long as their inner demons agree to it." He stared at me in disbelief.

"It's different with us. With certain demons and part demons, once their inner demons choose a mate, no one can change that. Kind of think of it as imprinting, like in that crappy twilight movie." Both of us shuddered at the thought.

"That has got to suck." He laughed and looked at my motorcycle.

"Nice. But I don't think we can both fit on it." He said nervously and I smirked. I knew he didn't want to be on the bitch seat on a motorcycle while a girl is driving. Dogs pride though.

"It can fit two people. Trust me. But just follow me with your car, we need a way to carry the stuff." I stuck the helmet on my head and winked at him before closing my visor. This shall be fun.

(20 minutes later at the house)

We pulled up to the house at the same time, me on my motorcycle and him in his mustang. I pulled into the garage and put mine alongside a 62' Chevy nova and turned off the engine.

"Nice car? Whose is it?" Inuyasha asked, lightly touching the Chevy.

"It's mine. When my dad was alive, he let me help him rebuild it." I touched the hood and ran my fingers along the silver wording.

"When did your parents…depart?" His voice sounded hesitant, as if he wasn't sure if it was a sensitive subject. It was but with how he asked, it wasn't as bad.

"They died when Miroku and I were 12 years old. They died in a car accident on our way back from a concert that they took us to." I took a hold of Inuyasha and put my fingers on his forehead, causing us to sit down on the garage floor and to go into my memory.

(_Flashback- Kagome and Miroku: 12)_

_I was so happy, I was practically jumping in my seat just like Miroku was. Our mom and dad had just taken us to see Slayer for the week of our birthday. Miroku and I were wearing matching Slayer shirts that were given to us by the legendary Kerry King himself. In our hands we held guitars that were signed by the whole band. It was the greatest birthday gift we had ever received._

"_Thank you so much Mommy and Daddy!" Miroku and I said at the same time, showing off our twinliness. _

"_You welcome, you two." Our Dad, James, had called back to us, making eye contact through the rear view mirror. _

"_I am so proud of you Kagome, you can really handle yourself in the pit. Just like your dad." My mom, Lily, said to me. I was quiet proud of myself as well. My dad had allowed me to join the mosh pit for the first time ever. Miroku had started moshing when he was 9, mainly because he was stronger than me so I had to wait a while. But this time, I was able to hold my ground against bigger guys than me. _

"_Thanks Momma." I smiled and looked at Miroku. He held onto my hand with happiness and we leaned our heads against each other, sleep wishing to take us over and it almost did except for the fact I could feel the car start to skid out of control and my mother scream. _

"_Mommy, what's going on?" Miroku screamed in fear. _

"_The brakes have been cut!" Dad had screamed out and his eyes widened as a white semi came speeding towards us. The driver was not seen. _

"_Lily!" Dad had yelled out. Our mom looked at him and back at us before giving us a sad smile and covering us with her own body. Miroku and I held onto her and each other with dear life before the semi made contact, instantly crushing the front and middle of the car, everything going black…_

_When I woke up, I was still in the arms of my mother, my hand loosely gripping my brothers who was still passed out, glass and cuts scattered along his body and blood streaming down from his head. I couldn't move and I felt scared until I felt something cover my head._

"_Shh my dear daughter. Everything is okay. It's going to be okay." I looked up and saw my dads face. He held a sad but comforting smile, but something seemed off. He was glowing. Miroku groaned and awoke and looked at me, his eyes widening. _

"_Daddy?" His eyes snapped from our standing father to the front of the car, where our dads body lay…crushed…dead. We began to cry and struggled to move until Miroku stopped and looked to his right and there our mother stood with a weak smile while her body was on top of us, protecting us, dead from glass and a sharp object that was in her back. Our dad's spirit walked over to our moms and disappeared leaving us alone until light had shown upon us._

"_I found children! They are still alive!" A man's voice called out and sirens sounded. An ambulance had came along with the police. My hand tightened as Miroku gripped mine harder. We were not going to be separated…_

_When I woke up again, I was in the hospital. I sat up quick, panicking._

"_Where is my brother?!" I screamed out, afraid I was alone…afraid he was gone, just like our parents. The nurse tried to hold me down but I could hear Miroku calling out my name from the room next to me. I called out his and wouldn't stop until a doctor had switched his room into mine. We hugged each other, crying because we knew the truth but it was unspoken. Our parents where dead, killed by a semi driver who had a sinister smile and a spider tattoo on his neck. _

"_It is a miracle you two survived a crash like that. Even though you are part demon and human, that crash should have killed you both." The doctor had said and looked through the chart. They told us our mother's body might have saved us from the complete impact. Miroku had survived with a broken wrist, slight concussion, and minor cuts. I got away with a broken leg, broken fingers on my left hand and had to get stitches on my head. What had been the best day of our lives, had become the worst day in our history. We have never forgotten what happened and even now, I keep our eye out for a sinister smile and a spider neck tattoo. _

_(End of flashback)_

I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha's sad eyes on mine. His hand slowly went to my cheek and wiped away the tears that had fallen without my knowledge. I shooed away his hand tried to clean my face quickly but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. Then a broke, like a baby I cried. I cried into his leather clad shoulder and gripped him tight. He sat there with me in his arms, rubbing my back and comforting me. It felt good to cry, to be held by someone who wasn't my brother. I guess I needed a good cry, to let it out for once…but I thought it would happen with the one who I would mate with, not my friend.


End file.
